


Not Part of Her Plan

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel's Special Children, Canon deaths, Cold Oak, Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, a bit of Stockholm Syndrome, spn season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava just wanted to live a normal life. Things change when she gets to Cold Oak. Season two spoilers if you're not to the season 2 finale.</p>
<p>Basically what happens between 2.10 and when Sam gets abducted and brought to the Demon Blood Hunger Games, up to the second to last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Part of Her Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, season 2 spoilers if you haven't seen it. Otherwise this fic is another case of me feeling sympathy for minor fictional characters. Let me know what you think!

Ava never wanted the visions or any of it really. She just wanted her normal life, to settle down and get married and work as a secretary.

But she began to see the people dying. The dreams scared her, and she didn't know what was going on. Then one of the people that she saw die ended up on the news. They'd actually died, exactly as she'd seen in her nightmare. Then she saw another guy die, and when she went to the town from the vision she'd met him. Sam had told her everything and she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. A part of her still wishes it wasn't true. That she'll just wake up back in bed in Peoria safe in her fiancé's arms.

But her fiancé is dead and all of the crazy things Sam told her are true. She'd found that out for sure after she left Sam and returned home to find her bedroom a bloody mess and her fiancé dead. Then they'd taken her. 

Which is how she'd ended up here, in this ghost town. When she first arrived she was in a shed and she'd panicked when the door flew open on its own and someone had been standing there with a knife floating in the air. They'd tried to kill her but she ran and the knife missed. Ava hid in the back of one of the abandoned buildings and eventually fell asleep.

This dream was different. The man who'd tried to kill her was there, but he was clawed to death by something that looked like a little girl and turned into black smoke. Then there was movement and Ava saw herself coming to stand over himself with a victorious smirk. 

She was horrified. What just happened? Was she controlling that...that... thing? Oh god, what was going on?

"Relax. You'll never make to the top if you don't gain some control." The scene around her faded and Ava turned around to see a man who looked normal, but then his eyes turned yellow. "And trust me, it's much better at the top."

"Who are you? What's going on? What do you want from me?" Ava grew increasingly frantic as the questions went on, but the yellow eyed man remained calm.

"Who I am isn't as important now as who you are." He began to approach her. "And you are special. You have what it takes to lead the world into a new era. All you have to do is kill everyone else to prove that you are truly the best." He put a hand on her shoulder in a strangely paternal way. "Can you do that for me Ava?"

She jerked her shoulder out of his grip and began to scream. "Why would I kill anyone? I don't want to! I just want to go home and get married and live a normal life!" Then she remembered the sight that greeted her when she was last home, her fiancé's blood all over the bedroom. All the anger left her, replaced by horror. "Oh god, I can never go home again..." She felt tears in her eyes. 

"Hey, don't be like that." The yellow eyed man came forward as if to comfort her, but she backed away from him. "I'll tell you what. If you make it though, I'll bring back your boyfriend. You can live a life of luxury together. Be like royalty. All you have to do is take out of a few of the competitors. They'd just kill you anyways. And then you'd never see your fiancé again anyways. It won't be that hard. Just give in to the power and practice a bit."

Ava woke up with a start, not sure what had just happened. Then she noticed something moving. It got closer. It was the thing from her nightmare. It was advancing on her, claws out. It was going to kill her.

Ava panicked. She drew her legs up to her chest and backed up until she was against the wall. "Please, don't kill me, stop!" It kept coming. What had the creepy yellow eyed guy said again? Use her power? She got visions, she didn't control monsters! But it was only two feet away from her now and she was trapped against a wall. There was nothing else to do. She concentrated everything she had on making it stop, ordering it not to harm her.

She opened her eyes and saw it was only inches from her face. It seemed to have frozen, as if waiting orders. Ava got up and cautiously edged around it. As soon as she was clear she ran into another building. She fell asleep without realizing it. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She turned around to see the yellow eyed man. "You've managed to figure out some basic control, now you just need to figure out that extra step to go for the kill." He smiled at her. "You've got promise, kid."

Ava felt new tears at the edges of her eyes. "Please, just let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone anything I've seen. Let me go!"

He chuckled. "No can do. I think you have bigger concerns right now."

Ava woke up with a start to see the man who'd tried to kill her when she'd arrived walking past the window. He must have heard some noise because he began to approach. She tried to hide, but everything the yellow eyed man had told her kept echoing in her head. The door opened, and she heard footsteps approaching and saw the knife float through the air ahead of the man controlling it. Maybe she would have to kill this guy. It wasn't murder if it was self-defense, right?

Ava crouched against the wall a little lower, trying to remain out of sight. She focused on the thing she saw earlier, concentrated on it clawing at the man before he killed her. The footsteps grew closer. She mentally screamed at the thing to kill him, kill him now!

Then she heard the sound of the knife dropping, followed by screams. She opened her eyes to see a bloody corpse and black smoke leaving the room. She'd just killed someone. Indirectly, but still. That was blood on her hands. Oh god. Ava felt herself begin to panic. She ran out of the building, unable to bear the sight any longer.

"Relax kid, it was you or him anyways." She looked up and saw the yellow eyed man, but this time she wasn't dreaming. He was there. 

"What did you do to me?" She screamed at him. It was his fault. He'd forced her. That's what she'd tell anyone if they asked. If she ever got out of here. 

"That's a story for another day." He smiled, then noticed she was still shaking. "Don't worry, it'll get easier. By the time I send in my last group of recruits you won't even feel a thing except for knowing that you're that much closer to being the all-time champ."

Ava shook her head, not wanting to believe what he said. But it was true. As time passed (she lost track of how much), it got easier. At first she'd only fight those who attacked her first and then spiraled into guilt after each kill. But then she found herself going after them preemptively, assuring herself that it was still self-defense because they would have attacked her anyways. Then she became indifferent to their deaths, because it wasn't like she knew them or cared about them anyways. Eventually she began to see them only as obstacles to her final goal of winning so she could finally be free and live with her fiancé again. She began enjoy their deaths and saw it as her advancing through the ranks by eliminating the competition.

After every round the yellow eyed man would appear to her and congratulate her on how well she'd done. At first she would yell at him for making her do this, then she tried to ignore him. But after a while she reached a point where she accepted his praise and looked forward to it because it was the most positive contact she got with anyone. Then one day instead of letting her go after the congratulations like usual he stayed for a moment.

"Be ready for this next round. I've got some heavy hitters in it. You're the champ so far, but some of these guys could give you a run for your money. They've got the drive to win, that little edge that could be an advantage. No slacking off this time. But if you win this, it's over." He smiled at her. "Good luck."

A small part of her flared up at the prospect of finally being done and in fear for what others were coming, but she covered it up with bravado. Ava laughed. "Let them come. I can handle whatever you throw at me. Just give me a little time to prep." She left and put herself in a shed, locking it telekinetically. 

She hadn't expected to see Sam. That threw her off for a moment. So did his idea that they should all hold hands and try to make it out together. But she kept up the lost and confused act, pretending to be scared while really just waiting for the opportunity to finish this once and for all. Ava didn't even bother to learn names anyone. It made it easier when she got her chance to strike. That goth chick really shouldn't have wandered off. It just made her an easy target. Ava decided to send a message to scare the others, leaving the body where they could all see it. 

The increased lockdown afterwards made it hard to work, so Ava let herself be a distraction. Once the salt lines were broken and the slacker guy was alone, he was easy prey. That just left Sam and the soldier.

It was easy to pretend to be distraught when she saw the body. She'd been faking for months now. But she underestimated Sam. He saw through her act. He was smart, and she'd have to get rid of him to win. After him there would only be one more competitor, then she'd win. She'd finally be free. 

She was so busy focusing on calling the demon to take out Sam she didn't hear the other man approach behind her. Before she could kill Sam she felt her neck snap, then nothing.

She'd lost.


End file.
